justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Am the Best
(Kids Mode) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = Classic October 24, 2019 ( ) November 7, 2019 ( ) December 24, 2019 ( ) |difficulty = Hard (Classic)https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bwokACcEG/ Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic)https://prntscr.com/pe3tor Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic / /Jade (Bar) Extreme Version (Bar) |gc = Classic / /Screamin' Green Extreme Version |lc = Classic Extreme Version |pictos = 109 (Classic) 260 (Extreme Version) |dura = 3:27 |nowc = IAmTheBest IAmTheBestALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine LemaitreFile:I Am The Best choreo proof.png |perf = Classic Cassandra Markopoulos (P1/P3) Ines Vandamme (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqXuWBGNb_g Extreme Jerky JessyFile:IAMTheBestALT performer proof.png |from = EP }}"I Am the Best" (stylized in-game as "I Am The Best ( )")https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bwokACcEG/ by is featured on . It was also available on for a limited period of time. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a trio of women. They all have purple aura-like outlines. P1/P3 P1/P3 are women with bright red hair styled in cat ears with a long braid. They are wearing golden cat masks. They are also wearing golden chokers, golden elbow-pads and shields on their right arms, golden shoulder pads in their right shoulders, golden bracelets in their right wrists, cropped golden armors, pairs of green leggings with a black and golden belts, golden-knee pads on their right legs, and pairs of golden heels with curved, golden wings. During the bridge, the clones appear darker with purple shields. P2 P2 is a woman with purple braided shoulder-length hair. She wears a black helmet with curved wings, golden sunglasses, golden chest armor that covers her left arm, a golden bangle on her right wrist, a green fur coat worn in her right arm, black shorts with a golden chain across it, red knee-high socks, golden knee pads, black shin pads with pointy, golden wings and golden heels with curved, golden wings. Iamthebest_coach_1.png|P1/P3 Iamthebest_coach_2.png|P2 Extreme Version The coach is a man with black braided hair with a pink streak on the left side, which is piled up on the top. He wears a black one-sleeved cropped top that covers his left arm and a long light green fur cape that covers his right arm and right side of his back. The fur and top were supported by three dark violet belts with golden buckles, which were attached to a golden shoulder plate on his left shoulder. He also wears a golden armlet on his left forearm and a black arm band, with a golden shield attached on it. He also wears a golden fabric that wraps around the waist suspended by black cloth straps. Lastly, he also wears black skinny jeans and black boots with stiff golden wings attachments with spikes on his ankles. Golden accessories decorate in his outfit, such as a golden headgear styled like antlers with a black one-piece visor, golden hanging chains and emblem on the center of his top and golden belt-like attachments on his waist. He has a glowing pink outline. Background Classic The background sets in a futuristic city with white skyscrapers and platforms with golden designs. It also features clones of P1 and P3 with their outfits in golden color palette. Gray and golden airships styled like winged lions can be seen flying above the clones. The sky is orange in the chorus while blue in the verses. During the verses, the white platform that the coaches are on rapidly drives forward. It features more platforms, this time in gold and white scheme with feline heads, with clones of P1/P3. The platform arrives in a white terminal, which is lined up with golden statues of winged felines and more clones of P1/P3. During the pre-chorus, the background is covered by black, metallic wings. Some of the feathers light up in gold. Extreme Version The background starts dark at the night with some spinning rings. When 2NE1 begins to sing, the background clears, showing that the rings are golden with statues similar to winged lions. When the choir starts, more statues like standalone wings and buildings appear, The first verse begins while the background changes to daytime, where the rings begin to have more designs. When the instrumental bridge begins the background changes to a golden square with golden lines which rotates. At the step of the routine the square changes to a Ninja star shape. Afterwards, the ninja star shrinks and turns purple. The routine ends with the dark background and the statue of wings of the beginning. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand over your mouth as if you are shocked while the other hand is on your hip and your legs are separated. Iamthebest_gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Iamthebest_gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Crouch while you look to the left and put your left arm on your chest while the right arm behind you. Iamthebestalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Iamthebestalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Must Dance 2020 *K-Pop *Break a Sweat *Girl Squad *Girl Power! *15-Minute Workout *30-Minute Workout *The more the merrier *Sneak Peek 2020 *Passport In A Playlist *All Songs F-J Extreme Version Trivia General *''I Am the Best'' is the tenth Korean song in the series. *''I Am the Best'' is the second song where one of the members of 2NE1, CL, appears in the franchise, after DADDY. *Unlike other K-Pop songs in the series, the title in-game shows both the English and Korean titles. **It is also one of the three songs in that show their title in English and the song's language. **However, only the English title is shown in the Wii version. *The song was leaked through the page on the PlayStation website, along with The Time (Dirty Bit) and Keep in Touch. Classic *A screenshot of the gameplay was leaked in a promotional picture of the game. *The routine uses moves from the official choreography. *All the coaches appear in the background of Skibidi. *Playing the classic version 3 times unlocks the songs airship sticker. *The routine was planned to be featured on Kids Mode but was removed for unknown reasons. *P1/P3 appear in the loading screen with a beta shield color being purple instead of gold. Extreme Version *The background was used in the thumbnail for the international versions of the Gamescom songlist video. *Playing the extreme version 3 times unlocks a Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) bullhead sticker. Gallery Game Files Iamthebest cover generic.jpg|''I Am The Best ( )'' Iamthebestalt cover generic.png|''I Am The Best ( )'' (Extreme Version) Iamthebest cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Iamthebestalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Iamthebest cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Iamthebestalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Iamthebest_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Iamthebestalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Iamthebest_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) Iamthebestalt_map_bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Iamthebest_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) IAmTheBest 1093.png|P1/P3 s avatar (Classic) IAmTheBest 1092.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Iamthebest p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) IAmTheBestALT 1249.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Iamthebestalt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) IAmTheBest_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Iamthebest jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Iamthebest jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Iamthebest_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen, Controller) Iamthebestalt_jd2020_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) Iamthebestalt_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Iamthebestalt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen, Controller) Iamthebest_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Iamthebest_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Iamthebest_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Promotional Images Iamthebest teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 Iamthebest teaser twitter 1.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 Iamthebest teaser twitter 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Classic)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165020893984120832 Iamthebestalt gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Extreme Version)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1191082623713583104 Iamthebest_promo_gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Iamthebest promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Iamthebest p1 p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) Iamthebest p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Iamthebest_allcoachs.png|Promotional coaches 7rings iamthebest jdnow notification.png| notification (along with 7 Rings) Jdnow sneakpeek notification.png|'' '' in the Sneak Peek 2020 promotion Jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|P2 in a promotional image from Amazon 1570643789140.jpg|P2 in another promotional image from Amazon Jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|The gameplay in a promotional image from Amazon Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-55 screenshot.png|Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-57 screenshot.png|Behind the Scenes (P1/P3) IAMTHEBEST P2 bts.JPG|Behind the Scenes (P2) Beta Elements IAmTheBestbetashieldcolor.png|Beta shield color featured in Skibidi s background Iamthebest cover online kids.png|Beta Kids Mode icon Others Iamthebest thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Iamthebestalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Iamthebest thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Iamthebestalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Thetime ps leak.jpg|''I Am the Best'' on the PlayStation website Videos Official Music Video 2NE1 - 내가 제일 잘 나가(I AM THE BEST) M V Teasers I Am the Best - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Am the Best - Gameplay Teaser (UK) I Am the Best (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Am the Best (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Just Dance 2020 - I Am The Best - Megastar Kinect I Am the Best - Just Dance Now Extreme Version Just Dance 2020 - I am the Best Extreme Extractions I Am the Best - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind The Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft US MAKING OF - KPOP SONGS JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Navigation tr:I Am the Best es:I Am the Best Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Lead & Backup Trios